


teachers, whore & chambermaids: standing order

by Sway



Series: teachers, whores & chambermaids [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Large Cock, M/M, Merlin Has a Large Cock, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, rent man Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: "I'd like to make a suggestion if you're up for it," Merlin says after a while. "I'd like to watch you fuck Harry. And while you're inside him, I'd like to take you from behind. We don't have to, of course. I just thought we'd mix things up a bit if this is going to be a regular meeting."Eggsy and Harry have a standing order with man-for-rent Merlin...
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: teachers, whores & chambermaids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561021
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	teachers, whore & chambermaids: standing order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).

> This is a late birthday fic for my dear zebraljb. I meant to get this out last week but life happened, so... A happy belated birthday, hun!

Three months after their first meeting, they have a standing order with Merlin. 

On the second weekend of the month they will book a hotel room (they alternate between the most prolific hotels so nobody will get suspicious), they order room service and Eggsy will wait in the bar for Merlin to arrive. 

They have some small talk like the business acquaintances that they are before heading to their suite. 

Tonight Harry waits at the table in a set of burgundy underwear - a high cut thong and a lace bralet - with matching tights that leave his crotch and arse bare. Around his neck he wears a collar in the same shade. 

"You look stunning, Harry," Merlin says upon entering the room. 

"Thank you, Mr Merlin. My Teacher picked the ensemble." 

"He picked good." 

Beside him Eggsy bounces proudly on his feet. "Thank you. It's a great shade." 

They sit down at the table and Harry waits on them, pouring the water, serving the light salad and sandwiches. Then he falls back, standing in the corner with his hands clasped behind his back. 

"I'd like to make a suggestion if you're up for it," Merlin says after a while. 

Eggsy swallows his bite. "What is it?" 

"I'd like to watch you fuck Harry." 

Both men gasp in unison. 

"And while you're inside him, I'd like to take you from behind," Merlin continues unperturbed. 

Eggsy looks at him. "You what?" His voice sounds a bit croaky. He's still getting used to this, to them hiring Merlin for Eggsy to get fucked with a larger than life cock while Harry watches. 

"We don't have to, of course. I just thought we'd mix things up a bit if this is going to be a regular meeting." 

Eggsy looks over at Harry who has a strange mixture of anxiety and curiosity on his face. "I think we might enjoy that, wouldn't we?" 

"Yes, Teacher." Harry nods obediently but there's a small smile playing around his lips. 

"Very good. Harry, would you like to prepare everything?" 

"Yes, Mr Merlin." With another nod, Harry hurries off, his heels thumping dully on the carpet. 

Eggsy and Merlin finish their meal over some light small talk before joining Harry. 

Everything is laid out on the bed, a tube of lube, a few extra large condoms, a small towel, a black cock ring. On the nightstand they keep some water and orange juice. 

"Harry, why don't you sit down," Merlin orders gently and Harry follows suite, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap. 

"I'm going to undress you now, Eggsy." Merlin steps behind him. "Look at your husband. Look at how beautiful he is, how devoted to you. Think of how good he'll feel when you're inside him." 

Eggsy doesn't even need his hands on him, Merlin's words are enough to get him hard. 

Merlin peels him out of his polo, then kneels down to untie his shoes. Eggsy places a hand on shoulder for balance as Merlin works his trousers down his legs and takes them off along with his socks and shoes. 

Teasingly Merlin palms his growing erection through his pants, drawing an impatient groan from Eggsy. "Mind if I took you in my mouth?" 

"Not at all," Eggsy replies, amused by Merlin's polite tone. His amusement falters when Merlin sucks his cock into his mouth, taking him all in one go. "Sweet mother….. Fuck. That's…" 

“If you can still talk I’m not doing it right.” Merlin glances up at him with a little glint in his eyes. 

"Go on then." Eggsy pushes forward, only playfully but Merlin still takes him into his mouth again, sucking him to full hardness and further. 

"Does it feel good, Teacher?" Harry asks, his voice a little hoarse. His hands are clenching and unclenching on this thighs. 

"It does," Eggsy replies. "Do you like watching me like this?" 

"I do, Teacher. You look beautiful." 

"Let me me have you." Eggsy pulls out of Merlin's mouth who licks his lips, rising to his feet. 

Merlin walks over to the bed and retrieves the cock ring. “Do you need help with this?”

“Not sure why I even need it, to be honest.” 

“Because whenever I get inside you, you come and I believe we should try and prolong things a little. You don't pay me by the hour after all,” Merlin says.

Eggsy takes the ring from him and starts working it out over his shaft and balls until it sits snug around his base. His cock twitches in excitement when he watches Merlin take Harry by the hand and pull him up. 

“You should take off your panties now,” Merlin says, letting his other hand trail down Harry's back. 

It's not order by any means but Harry still lowers his gaze in an obedient nod. “Yes, Mr Merlin.” He hooks his fingers into the frilly hem of his panties and tugs them down his long legs. 

“It's a shame I can't have you, too. You are quite a beautiful man.” Merlin reaches down and ever so gently cups Harry's hardened cock.

“Thank you, Mr Merlin.”

“Are you flirting with my husband?” Eggsy asks, brow quirked.

“I believe I am.” Merlin lets go of Harry, ushering him to sit down again. “But you needn't jealous. If there is someone who should be envious, it's me. I admire your relationship. Not many couples do these things together. You have something very special.”

Eggsy blushes a little. “I am very lucky, yeah." He steps between Harry's knees and leans down for a kiss. "Lay back for me, babe." 

Harry complies, drawing his knees up in the process to expose himself. His eyes never leave Eggsy as he picks up the lube and squirts some on his hand. Slowly, Eggsy eases one slick finger past his sphincter, curling up to hit his prostate. 

Harry's eyes flicker shut and his mouth falls open in a wordless moan. 

Eggsy adds a second and a third finger in quick succession, opening Harry up and turning him in a shaking mess. He completely forgets Merlin is standing right behind him, watching his every move as if he means to take notes. 

"I'm ready for you, Teacher," Harry gasps, reaching for Eggsy's arm. 

"Always so polite, babe." Eggsy bends down for a kiss. "Tell me what you want?" 

Harry licks his lips. "I need you to fuck me, Teacher." 

"In front of Mr Merlin?" 

"Yes, Teacher." 

Eggsy runs a hand down Harry’s chest. "What a good girl." 

He gasps when Merlin reaches between their bodies to slather his cock with lube, giving him a few loose-handed strokes. 

"Thank you," he says lamely and Merlin nods with a smile. 

Pushing Harry's legs further back, Eggsy pulls his fingers out and positions his cock against Harry's stretched hole. Slicked up, he sinks in smoothly, bottoming out in one thrust. 

"That's it, babe. Take me. Take all of me." Part of it is more for Eggsy himself than for Harry. Yes, Eggsy gets fucked by Merlin once a month while Harry watches but Eggsy himself has never 'performed' in front of anybody else. Once sheathed deep inside Harry, Eggsy leans over him to place an almost chaste kiss onto his mouth. “Feel good?”

Harry nods. “Yes,” he gasps. “Yes, Teacher.”

Eggsy sets a slow rhythm, rolling his hips against Harry's, savoring every thrust. A shiver rolls down his spine when Merlin runs a hand down from his shoulder down the curve of his back and over his arse. 

“You look beautiful,” Merlin says very close to Eggsy's ear before he finally withdraws to sit down in the armchair in the corner of the bedroom. 

Eggsy glances over his shoulder to watch him unzip his fly to reach inside. His mouth feels a little dry, knowing what Merlin hides in his well-tailored trousers. “Enjoying yourself, aren't you?” he teases, his voice getting heavy.

“Very much so. I should pay you for the show.” Slowly, Merlin strokes himself in time with Eggsy's thrusts, his head falling against the back backrest. “Do go on.”

Going faster, Eggsy puts on a bit of a show, snapping his hips to accentuate his thrust. Beneath him, Harry pulls his knees back, taking him even deeper. His bites his bottom lip, trying to hold back his moans.

The ring around the base of his cock feels even tighter the longer Eggsy keeps going. The pressure in his stomach builds but he knows he won't get release like this, and he's not pushing for it either. Merlin's been right, he always comes as soon as Merlin enters him. This time he wants to hold back, wants to stay inside Harry as Merlin takes him. 

“Slow down.” Merlin's voice pulls him out of his concentration. “Don't let Harry come just yet.”

Both men groan in frustration but Eggsy does go a bit slower, his thrusts becoming a little more even now. He looks over his shoulder again. “So are you going to sit around over there all evening? Or are we going to fuck?” 

Merlin gives him what can best be described as a smirk, then rises from his seat. “Patience is not one of your virtues, I suppose.”

Eggsy scoffs. “We left virtue in the coffee shop we first met at.”

“Fair enough.” Merlin saunters over to them, running his hand down Eggsy's spine again. “Did you prepare?”

“As much as we can,” Eggsy replies, smiling down at Harry.

“Lean forward for me,” Merlin orders.

Eggsy complies, leaning over Harry, supporting his weight on his hands next to his shoulders. He arches his back and spreads his feet to show off his arse the way he knows Merlin wants him to. He draws in a breath when Merlin pushes a slick finger past his sphincter. 

"You trained well," Merlin comments when he quickly adds a second finger.

"Thank you, Mr Merlin," Harry says in his cramped position, letting out a little strangled yelp when Eggsy's hips snap forward as Merlin skims the edge of Eggsy's prostate. 

"You're an amazing husband, Harry." Merlin trails his free hand along Harry calve. 

"Thank you, Mr Merlin," Harry repeats and gets a kiss from Eggsy as a reward. 

"Can you reach down and spread Eggsy open for me?" 

Harry does, winding his arms around Eggsy’s waist and gently pull his arse cheeks apart. 

Merlin continues to finger Eggsy, scissors in and out of his loosened hole. He slicks him up well, adds more and more lube to his fingers, pushing the gel into Eggsy's body as deep as he can. 

"Please," Eggsy whimpers after a little eternity. "I can't… Please just fuck me already." That gets him a gentle swat on the arse. 

Merlin does have mercy with him, though. He pulls his fingers out - Eggsy can easily take four now, sometimes six - and there's a bit of a fumble behind him as Merlin sheds his clothes and slips the condom onto his massive cock. 

"You know the rules, Eggsy." 

"Yellow for halt, red for full stop," Eggsy immediately recites. 

"Good. Let's get to it, then.”

Strong hands clamps down on Eggsy's arse, kneading the cheeks, spreading them even further. Harry adjusts his grip as well and Eggsy shivers, feeling open and exposed. He shivers again when the blunt tip of Merlin's cock presses against his hole, demanding entrance. 

“Try to relax for me, Eggsy. Let your body take me.”

Eggsy lets out a long breath that's almost a sigh. He leans down further, trying not to smother Harry underneath him. A shiver ripples through him when Merlin finally breeches him.

“Fuck, yeah… that's it,” he breaths, feeling his muscles being stretched around the thick head. 

Usually, this is - as Merlin has said - the moment Eggsy comes for the first time. This time, the orgasm bubbles just below the surface but the cockring reigns it in, and a bone deep shudder rolls up Eggsy's spine. 

Merlin sinks into him for about an inch before he halts, letting Eggsy adjust. His fingers dig deep into the fleshy part of Eggsy's arse, hard enough to leave bruises. 

"More, please," Eggsy whimpers, trying to push back, but Merlin holds him steadily. 

"Easy there. You'll get more when I give it to you." 

Eggsy does get his wish, though, gets more of Merlin's impressive length shoved into his tight hole. He's stretched around the slick shaft, slowly opening up to it. 

"How are you feeling, Teacher?" Harry asks, his voice strained. 

Eggsy looks down at him, into almost black eyes, pupils blown wide with need and desire. "So full, babe. He's so fucking big."

"The way you love it." 

"I do, babe." Eggsy leans down for a kiss. "I love you." 

"As do I, my darling. Anything for my Teacher." 

Eggsy’s reply is cut off when Merlin pushes forward, drilling a good half of his cock into him. "Fuckin…. That's…" 

"Need me to stop?" Merlin asks almost innocently. 

"Fuck, no."

"Good." Merlin feeds him more of his cock, adjusting his stance for a better angle. 

Underneath Eggsy, Harry's eyes roll back and he visibly shivers. “I can feel him, Teacher. I can feel him inside you.” 

Eggsy leans down for another kiss, nipping at Harry's bottom lip. “Feel good, babe?”

Harry nods only a jerky little nod. Eggsy hooks his arms into the bend of Harry's knees, pushing his legs up even further as Merlin thrusts him forward, taking both men's breath away. 

Eggsy's entire body tingles when Merlin pushes him forward - mostly with just his cock, who bizarre is that? - and into Harry, effectively using him as a man-shaped flesh dildo. He almost comes as he watches Merlin reach around him and run a hand through Harry's sweat-dampened hair. 

“Do you want to come first, Harry?” he asks more into Eggsy's hair than in Harry's direction.

“Please, Mr Merlin…. Teacher…” With pleading eyes, Harry looks at Eggsy who snakes a hand between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Harry's cock.

As Eggsy begins to stroke him, Harry's moans are muffled by Merlin who pushes two long fingers into his mouth. Harry's eyes flicker shut and he wraps his lips around the digits, sucking in earnest as he begins to spill between his and Eggsy's body. 

“That's it, Harry… that's a good girl,” Eggsy breaths against his chest, licking up a stray drop of come from his salty skin.

Once Harry is spent, Merlin withdraws his fingers, leaving a trail of spit down Harry's chin. “Do you want some more, Harry? Do you want your Teacher to come on you, too?”

Eggsy feels delirious. He has no idea when this has derailed in his direction. Usually, he's the one to dominate in the bedroom but now he lets himself be pushed into this role (mostly by Merlin's cock, who is he kidding about it?). They have never spoken openly about how they dynamic would change when Merlin is involved but somehow it falls into place almost naturally. 

“Please,” Harry whimpers as an answer. 

One strong arm wraps around Eggsy's waist and he pulled back and out of Harry. The other hand wraps around his cock, giving him a slick stroke. 

“Take off the cock ring, Eggsy,” Merlin orders, keeping him flush against him, the angle of his cock inside Eggsy strange but not at all unwelcome.

With trembling hands Eggsy slips the silicone ring from his shaft and balls, sucking in a breath when more blood pumps into his already angrily red shaft. 

“I told you you'd need this,” Merlin drawls, his tone a bit amused. Then he wraps his fingers around Eggsy's cock again, giving him a soft pull. “How close are you?”

“Fucking close,” Eggsy all but snaps. “Ain't gonna take long.”

“Let's see about that,” Merlin says with entirely too much glee as he starts to stroke Eggsy.

True to his word, Eggsy doesn't last. It only takes a few well timed twists of Merlin's wrist to bring him off, the pad of his thumb running over Eggsy's slit with every stroke. In thick ropes he comes onto Harry's stomach, painting him with his spendings as Merlin gently thrusts forward, not really pushing deeper into him.

“Look how beautiful your husband is,” Merlin murmurs into Eggsy's ringing ear, bringing his attention from his own needs back to Harry to lies before them, his legs still up and spread, exposed, used and filthy. 

Eggsy feels himself smile dopely, not exactly able to form the proper words. 

“I'm going to pull out now, Eggsy. Bend over for me.” Merlin maneuvers him into the proper position, having him lean over Harry who holds on to Eggsy's shoulders. 

Eggsy almost cries when the thick shaft starts to slip from his body. He has become so good at taken such a size now that he barely feels any pain anymore, only the pure pleasure of being stretched and filled like that. So when Merlin pulls out of him, he immediately feels the loss of the enormous cock no longer inside him. 

Through the thick haze of his post-orgasmic bliss, Eggsy watches how Merlin slips off the condom, the used rubber so comically large that Eggsy almost laughs. With quick strokes that blur in front of his eyes, Merlin brings himself off, coming on Harry as well.

Harry's already pale skin is painted white, sticky pools of come forming in the dips of his chest and stomach. 

Eggsy dips his fingers into his navel, spreading some of their combined loads over Harry's belly. “So beautiful, babe.”

“Thank you, Teacher,” Harry leans over for a kiss. “And thank you, Mr Merlin.”

“You're very welcome.” Merlin runs his hand over the head of his cock, wiping off the last of his spendings. “We made quite a mess this time.”

“A mess Harry would love to wear until we're home, wouldn't he?” Eggsy asks but it's not really a question. 

“Yes, Teacher. Thank you.”

Eggsy kisses him softly. “Good girl.”

“You two are truly amazing.” Merlin shakes his head with an amused smile. “You're even filthier than I am.”

Eggsy beams at him, all gleeful and smug. “It's all thanks to this one.” He tweaks Harry's nipple. “I'm nothing without him.”

“Thank you, Teacher.”

“Don't mind if I get cleaned up.” Merlin walks over into the bathroom and the running water indicate he's taking a shower. He returns with a towel slung low around his hips, his slender body glistening wet. He finds Eggsy snuggled up against Harry's shoulder, drawing nonsense patters onto his chest.

“Are you ever going to stay with us?” Eggsy asks, giving Merlin a long once-over; one that his cock stir again already.

Merlin drops the towel and picks up his pants. “That'll cost you extra.” He slips into the garment, adjusting his massive prick. “Doesn't mean I won't. We can always work something out.”

“Our wedding anniversary is coming up, Teacher,” Harry says with a little smile. 

“Way to remind me of it,” Eggsy says, looking a little taken aback.

“If that should be the case, I'd make you special deal.” Merlin pads down his chest before putting his shirt back on.

“We'd appreciate that, Mr Merlin.”

Once Merlin is fully dressed, Eggsy scrambles awkwardly off the bed and all but waddles over to their luggage. He retrieves an envelope with a good amount of cash. “Thanks again for your services.”

“The pleasure is always all mine. Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Eggsy smiles almost wickedly over his shoulder. “I think we will.”

“Til next time, then.” Merlin leans into him and places a quick peck to his cheek. “Harry…”

“Mr Merlin.”

Once the door shuts behind Merlin, Eggsy leers at Harry. “I think he fancies you, babe.”

“I'm sure it's just our money he fancies, Teacher.”

Eggsy flops down on the bed. “I wouldn't be so sure. The way he talks to you, handles you…”

Harry blushes. “Well, he is a very attractive man.”

“That is one way to put it.” Eggsy cups Harry's softened cock. “You know I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to engage more with him, right?”

“I can't take him the way you can. That is not for me.”

“I know, babe. I'm just saying.”

“I appreciate that, my love.”

“So…,” Eggsy resumes his position against Harry's shoulder and drapes the comforter around his and Harry's hips. “What do you want to do for your anniversary?”


End file.
